100 Black Crayons
by Bookworm Gal
Summary: I've seen a ton of those 100 challenge themes out there, so I made one to go with my "Black Crayons" stories. All of them are from Annabelle's point of view and many feature Ironhide. Just thought I'd try this out and see how it goes.


**Well, people, I've decided to do something different. I've seen a ton of these things floating around in some variation or another. It's one of those 100 challenge things. I figured I would try one in my spare time and here it is. A "Black Crayons" 100 sentences. Some are happy, some are sad, some are cute, and some are just plain funny. All are told from Annabelle's point of view, though her age in them various from the young girl that she is in most of my stories all the way to a teenager. It will focus on a variety of characters too, even if Ironhide does appear in most of them. Some take place in my stories already written, others may be later stories, and yet others will never appear anywhere but here. I hope you like them because it was just a little experiment of mine.**

100 Black Crayons

**1-**Introduction: Let's just say her and Sam's first meeting could have gone better.

**2-**Love:He likes her and she likes him, and it should be that simple; whether it meant Sam and Mikaela or Ironhide and Chromia.

**3-**Light: She couldn't get over how cool holograms were.

**4-**Dark: She never feared the shadows when he reminded her that he would be there.

**5-**Seeking Solace: His cab was the safest place she would ever be.

**6-**Break Away:She and Chromia pulled ahead of the pack, gaining the lead in the race.

**7-**Heaven:It was supposed to have angels flying around on puffy clouds; all she hoped was that it let in good Cybertronians too and that the clouds could support them.

**8-**Innocence:Annabelle wondered why Mommy worried so much about Daddy and Ironhide; no one could beat them.

**9-**Drive:"Faster, Chromia," laughed the child, "Faster!"

**10-**Breathe Again: Coughing and trying to gain back control of speech, Sam finally managed to ask, "You did _what_ to the twins?"

**11-**Memory:She couldn't remember a time that Autobots weren't a part of her life.

**12-**Insanity: How those two goofballs lasted this long was a mystery; a mystery that logic could never solve and she wouldn't recommend trying.

**13-**Misfortune: Carl meeting Barricade did little good for the boy; the nightmares were just one result.

**14-**Smile: You wouldn't think metal could be that expressive.

**15-**Silence: Bumblebee couldn't talk, but he wasn't quiet.

**16-**Questioning: Simmons was nosy, not to mention annoying, but she could dodge answering him easily because he underestimated her.

**17-**Blood:Ratchet worried over every scraped knee or scratched arm she gained; honestly, Ironhide did too.

**18-**Rainbow: She owned a variety of crayon colors, but black was her most often used one.

**19-**Grey: Sideswipe preferred to be called silver.

**20-**Fortitude:Ironhide was one of the toughest Autobots she knew and never turned down a challenge.

**21-**Vacation: She couldn't tell anyone where she went in the summer; they wouldn't believe her anyway.

**22-**Mother Nature: She'd rather be outside, playing with her best friend, than inside glued to the TV.

**23-**Cat:"They're pets. Not 'infestations'," explained Sam while Annabelle giggled at the Cybertronian and the stray.

**24-**No Time: She hated when she learned how short human lives are compared to her friends.

**25-**Trouble Lurking: If the twins were laying in wait, it wasn't for anything good.

**26-**Tears:She wiped her cheek, "I'm alright, really. You don't have to run them over, Ironhide."

**27-**Foreign: The concept of aliens being fake was a strange one.

**28-**Sorrow: If she let the idea that she would grow old, die, and leave him alone begin to form, she'd never stop crying.

**29-**Happiness:All she wanted for Ironhide was for him to be happy.

**30-**Under the Rain: He was willing to be her ride to school, even if that meant sitting in the parking lot in the nastiest of weather.

**31-**Flowers:A glittery daisy on Mudflap's head was only one of the decorations she used to adorn the twins during the night.

**32-**Night:"Sleep good," she called as she went inside the house, waving at the black truck.

**33-**Expectations: "What did you think would happen?" asked Mikaela, grinning at her soaked boyfriend.

**34-**Stars: She would never be an astronomy expert, but she could still identify where in the sky her friend's home was.

**35-**Hold my Hand: She watched Sam's silent request as Mikaela laced her fingers with his; love radiating off the pair.

**36-**Precious Treasure: Annabelle was stunned to learn he kept her drawing in his glove box after all these years.

**37-**Eyes: Evil and good is usually seen as black and white; she saw it as red and blue.

**38-**Abandoned: Eventually, she gave up trying to understand what went through the twins' heads that made them act like they did.

**39-**Dreams: She wondered what he, or any of them, saw when they slept.

**40-**Rated: Years later, she learned that the twins were instructed to keep their language "kid-friendly" when she was around.

**41-**Teamwork:She and Ironhide worked together to completely soak Sam and Wheelie, giving them no chance to escape.

**42-**Standing Still: "Don't move," she ordered, a crayon in hand as she worked on her picture.

**43-**Dying: She wasn't afraid of death; she was afraid of how it would hurt those left behind.

**44-**Two Roads: "I thought you said this was a short-cut," groaned Annabelle.

**45-**Illusion: Holograms weren't real, but they still looked real enough.

**46-**Family: Her family photos always were outdoors and consisted of her and her parents standing by a black truck.

**47-**Creation: She drew thousands of pictures, from simple crayon doodles to incredible works of art, and every one featured her favorite person.

**48-**Childhood:Annabelle would sometimes amuse herself by picturing Ironhide as a kid.

**49-**Stripes:The black lines across Bumblebee grew as familiar as Ironhide's cannons, Optimus' flames, Chromia's unique color, or Wheelie's red stare.

**50-**Breaking the Rules:How is it that if the twins, Sam, or Epps got involved, they end up fleeing from her mom?

**51-**Sport:Games were always more fun when Cybertronians were involved; at least, if they're on your side.

**52-**Deep in Thought:Optimus was always thinking and always struck her as being the smartest being on the planet; too bad humans don't always consider their actions carefully as well.

**53-**Keeping a Secret:Simmons might not trust her to remain quiet, but the Autobots do and she'd take their opinion over that "big-headed joker" any day.

**54-**Tower: It's amazing how their height never intimidated her as they stood over the humans.

**55-**Waiting: Mommy always worried when they're gone and she kept watching the phone carefully.

**56-**Danger Ahead: Somehow, the strange jet seemed foreboding and malevolent.

**57-**Sacrifice: Sam's family motto seemed to spread throughout the Autobots, soldiers, and even her family.

**58-**Kick in the Head: "Oh yeah, I _really_ needed that," snapped Wheelie sarcastically, glaring at the guilty party.

**59-**No Way Out: Epps, trapped by her furious mother, begged, "It wasn't my idea. I tried to talk the out of it. I had no clue this was happening. I was framed. Sam! Bee! Help!"

**60-**Rejection: She glared at her prom date fiercely, "We are not taking a limo for the last time. Either we go in the truck or you can find yourself another girl."

**61-**Fairy Tale: Annabelle didn't want to be the damsel in distress, but some dragons are too big to handle on her own.

**62-**Magic: The idea of a bipedal robot changing into an ordinary-looking truck seemed impossible, but she'd seen it happen many times.

**63-**Do Not Disturb: If Ratchet is busy, do not bother him unless you're missing body parts or you soon will be; the only exception is if a certain child asks nicely.

**64-**Multitasking: They could be surfing the web while still talking, but she could always tell when Ironhide gave his full attention.

**65-**Horror: She wondered what went through their minds as her mom scolded the giant Cybertronians so harshly; the twins were even flinching as she spoke.

**66-**Traps: "She has more water balloons," screamed Sam, "Retreat!"

**67-**Playing the Melody: No matter the situation, Bumblebee always knew the perfect song.

**68-**Hero: Step aside, Superman; she had Ironhide and Daddy to save the day.

**69-**Annoyance: Every time Mudflap or Skids drew near, a sense of frustration followed.

**70-**67 Percent: The odds that Barricade would risk coming near her again were not as low as anyone would like.

**71-**Obsession: "Why do you keep drawing trucks? Are you weird or something?" asked Carl, pointing at her sheet of paper.

**72-**Mischief Managed: Even if she'd get in trouble, she couldn't help feeling some pride in her marker designs across the twins' paintjobs.

**73-**I Can't: "Some things aren't possible for anyone," Mikaela sighed, "Like stopping Sam and Wheelie from arguing."

**74-**Are You Challenging Me?: Sideswipe shrugged," I'm just saying, I'm not as easy to prank as those two bolt-for-brains."

**75-**Mirror:They didn't look alike, but Annabelle knew that the Cybertronian and her father matched in personality at times.

**76-**Broken Pieces: It was terrifying to see him like that in Ratchet's Med-Bay; it scared her that he wasn't invincible.

**77-**Test: Simmons was trying to make a point; he failed.

**78-**Drink: Suzie would sometimes share her juice with her, but Ratchet would have complained about germs if he knew.

**79-**Starvation: Sam made the mistake of letting a certain transformed ambulance see his choices for lunch.

**80-**Words: Sometimes, she wondered how she managed to copy the electronic sounds as well as she did, but she still enjoyed the look of pride Ironhide gained when she showed off her Cybertronian language skills.

**81-**Pen and Paper: After she switched from crayons, the quality of her drawings only improved.

**82-**Can You Hear Me?: "I said to cover your ears," she laughed; Sam clearly having forgotten the full force that were Ironhide's cannons.

**83-**Heal: "It's just a cold," the girl sniffed, "and I'm feeling better already. Don't bother Ratchet, please."

**84-**Out Cold: Jolt just glanced at the tiny ex-Decepticon apologetically, "I didn't meant to shock him _that_ hard."

**85-**Spiral: The only way to win at tag against a giant Cybertronian was to get close to them and use zigzag and spinning moves to dodge them.

**86-**Seeing Red: Wheelie's eyes were creepy, but he was a good guy now.

**87-**Food: She knew that Ratchet was making a list of snacks he wanted to ban from the base.

**88-**Pain: Carl's behavior at her birthday party hurt; why did he keep trying to turn aliens into monsters?

**89-**Through the Fire: No matter what kind of bad robots they faced, she knew that Daddy and Ironhide would come out fine.

**90-**Triangle: Three motorcycles moved in formation, but his eyes were only watching one specific Autobot.

**91-**Drowning: Afterwards, Sam and Wheelie looked like they'd been dunked underwater.

**92-**All That I Have: She would give anything to make sure her best friend was happy.

**93-**Give Up: There were some things that the Autobots would never do, and one was stop trying.

**94-**Last Hope: When she thought that there was no chance of rescue, when everything seemed the bleakest, there was still those out there that could be counted on to come through in the end.

**95-**Advertisement: The toy Wheelie turned into was definitely not "as seen on TV."

**96-**In the Storm: Daddy renovated the barn into a dry, stable shelter as quickly as possible after listening to Ironhide grumble about Earth's unpleasant weather for the hundredth time.

**97-**Safety First: "I wore a helmet," pointed out Annabelle after her and Chromia's high speed race.

**98-**Puzzle: "How is it logical," he asked her, "that paper defeats rock?"

**99-**Solitude: She pitied the Cybertronians who formed close friendships with humans; eventually the short-lived beings would leave them alone, no matter what either one of them did.

**100-**Relaxation: Leaning against Ironhide, the child slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you liked it. There are several clues to a possible upcoming story, especially number 56. It was just a fun little project that I wanted to see if I could do.**


End file.
